


A favor to a "friend"

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena HAD bought a 750 million dollar company as a favor to a friend.She wonders if she and Kara are really "just friends", or something more.





	A favor to a "friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Mike of the interns never existed, as far as I'm concerned.

She HAD bought a 750 million dollar company as a favor to a friend, regardless of what she might have said.

Because honestly. Lena was a scientist. What the hell could she want with a fashion magazine? She thought this was about the most nonsensical thing she had ever done. It had been weeks since she bought Catco, and she was in over her head. 

But every time she thought about simply handing the reins over to James and going back to Lcorp, she would look up and see HER.

Kara Danvers, with her glowing blonde hair, stunningly brilliant blue eyes, and a smile so bright Lena felt like she was Icarus, flying too close to the sun. 

And Lena would suddenly remember why there was nowhere else she would rather be.  
…………..

Lena wasn’t entirely certain what hers and Kara’s relationship WAS, exactly. 

They had begun spending more and more time together recently, both at work and in their free time. They went to the aquarium, walked in the park, visited dog shelters that Kara had to be pried away from. They ate at all of Kara’s favorite restaurants (there were A LOT). They had coffee together and talked for hours. There were movie nights and brunch dates and…. 

Lena didn’t know what to think. 

This friendship was more like a partner type relationship than any she had ever had. She wasn’t terribly experienced with friendship in general, but it seemed like what she and Kara had was different than what Kara had with James, or Winn, or even her sister, who had always been her best friend. Kara seemed to ramble a bit more with her, to fluster more easily. Kara was touchy with everyone, always showing affection through hugs and light touches. Lena thought she was the recipient of an above average amount of that affection, but she couldn’t be sure if it was just wishful thinking. She was privy to little secrets that she didn’t think Kara shared with her other friends, but she was also pretty sure her other friends knew she was Supergirl.

Which Kara had yet to mention.

Lena had figured it out within a week of buying Catco. She didn’t know how everyone hadn’t figured it out, what with Kara’s utter lack of sneaking abilities. The hero was just so inherently honest that it seeped through to every facet of her life. 

Lena had been upset at first. She was hurt that Kara hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her. After some thought though, she realized that it wasn’t really a trust issue. She knew Kara, and knew that if she said she believed in Lena, she did. It took a few days, but she thought she knew why the blonde hadn’t told her yet. 

If all of Kara’s other friends knew about her alter ego, then Lena was the only person she had that loved her for just being KARA. 

The thought almost made Lena laugh. Kara had no idea just how loved she was.  
………………..

“So, there’s this thing in the park tonight. They have a projector that plays a movie on a wall right? And you lay on a blanket or whatever, and watch… It’s… I mean, it could be fun. If you wanted to go. With me, I mean. Or not, I mean, you could go with someone else if you wanted. Or by yourself, obviously you don’t HAVE to go with someone-“

“Kara. Breathe.” Lena laughed. God, the rambling never failed to make her smile. The blonde took a deep breath, grinning bashfully and adjusting her glasses. “I would love to go. With you.”

Kara’s smile was so wide Lena was sure it must hurt.

She was pretty sure “just friends” didn’t get so flustered around each other.  
……………..

Oh, boy.

Lena’s heart was pounding in her chest, and she struggled to keep her breathing slow and steady.

“Are you ok?” Kara asked, her whispered voice full of concern. 

Lena just smiled softly and nodded, looking back at the wall where the movie was being projected. She hasn’t been paying much attention, isn’t sure exactly what’s going on in the film. She has been a bit distracted. She and Kara are leaned against a blanket covered hay bale, sharing another blanket to escape the slight chill in the air. She was still a little cold, and Kara must have felt her tremble, because she had wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulder and pulled her close. 

The blonde was inhumanly warm, but it was the sudden closeness that sent heat into her bones. Her heart rate had skyrocketed, and she knew Kara had heard it. After a moment, Kara turned her attention back to the movie as well. Lena curled into Kara’s side and rested her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes.  
……….

When she woke, Kara was gently brushing her hair away from her cheek and looking at her with a strange look in her eyes.

“Hey. Did I fall asleep?” 

“Mhmm. Movie’s over.” Lena regretfully sat up, sleepily looking around. Everyone else was gone already. 

“Sorry about that, I must have been more tired than I thought. Was the movie good?” They stood and began gathering up the blankets.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you got some rest. It was great.” They walked for a moment in comfortable silence before Kara spoke again, seeming a little unsure. “They’re playing different movies every night this week, if you wanted to come back…”

“I would love to, Kara. I could always use a good nap.” They both laughed and Lena was sad when they reached her car. She had stopped offering Kara rides, knowing she would always rather “walk”. They said goodnight, and it seemed to Lena that Kara was every bit as reluctant to separate as she was. When she finally got in her car, she checked her phone. Stunned by the late time, she did some quick math. The movie started at 8, and it ran for maybe an hour and a half. It was 11 now. 

Kara had held her for over an hour after the movie ended, long after everyone else had left. 

Lena felt like she might float.  
………….

The next two days passed as normal, though Lena became more and more convinced that Kara felt something for her too. Still, she had more than enough doubt to keep her from doing anything about it. She knew Kara would still be her friend if she knew how she felt, even if it wasn’t reciprocated. Hell, James and Winn had fallen for her too, and they were still all buddy buddy. 

But she feared that if Kara told her she didn’t feel the same, she would fall apart. So she waited for proof. She was a patient woman. She would wait forever for Kara.  
…………

It was warmer tonight, t-shirt weather really. So though extra warmth wasn’t necessary, when Kara wrapped her in her arms, Lena snuggled in immediately, happily surprised. Kara pressed a light kiss into her hair and rested her head on Lena’s. She didn’t comment this time when the brunette’s heart threatened to beat out of her chest, and Lena was grateful. 

She stayed awake this time, not wanting to miss a moment. When the movie ended, Kara made no move to get up, so Lena didn’t either. She watched as other viewers gathered up their things, and in no time, they were the only ones remaining. 

They sat comfortably for a few minutes before Kara took Lena’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. They both stared at their joined hands as Kara softly rubbed her thumb over Lena’s. 

She wasn’t sure either of them was breathing anymore. 

“Is this ok, Lee?” Kara’s voice was nearly a whisper. 

“Yes.” Her answer was soft, a barely there breathless exhale. Kara pulled her hand gently from Lena’s, slowly trailing her fingers along her arm, drawing inconsequential patterns from her wrist to her shoulder.

“It could be like this all the time, you know. If… if that’s what you wanted.” 

It wasn’t direct. There were lots of built in loopholes and escape routes in that sentence, lots of ways Kara could back out and cover if Lena rejected her.

It was something Lena thought she might say, if she had the guts. 

“I do. Want that, I mean.” Lena breathed. She couldn’t believe it. This was her proof, finally. This was real. She heard Kara release a shaking breath, and realized that the blonde was probably just as scared as she was.

Kara lifted her head and Lena looked up into her eyes. She saw a fierce determination there. Kara leaned in slowly, giving Lena time to pull away. Instead, she met her halfway, pressing their lips together in the sweetest kiss of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!:)


End file.
